Mabel Pines vs Catbug
Mabel Pines vs Catbug is the eleventh installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the eleventh installment of Season 1. It was released on May 17, 2013. It features half cat half bug, Catbug, rapping against sweater maker, Mabel Pines. Cast Matthew Thomas as Catbug & Dipper Pines Katie Glasco as Mabel Pines Justin Buckner as Chris Kirkman Lyrics Catbug: Hi, I'm Catbug! What's your name? Actually, I don't care 'cause your sweaters are really lame. I'm a Bravest Warrior, you're just a mystery hack I'm a flying cat, so watch your back You can't even rhyme, nothing good rhymes with Mabel Why are you even trying when you're not even able? Go away, and suck your brothers Smile Dip You're like a human Pinkie Pie, you should relax and sit! Mabel: Mabel here. About to get the fly swatter You will be terminated like John Conner My sweaters are better than your peanut butter squares I'm better at rapping so I don't need to swear You're trying to hypnotize kids for them to say you're cute I'll get the bug spray and spray you You're just so cray-cray, you can go and die I will stomp on you several times. Catbug: You're not a headhunter, you're just a Hand That Rocks The Mabel, I'm a Gobblewonker, and you are disabled When you fight fighters, you will always lose Especially manly man 'cause he's more manly than you My adorableness will melt your heart I will take you're sweaters and rip them apart You're like a gas power stick, you're making me stick No offence, but you are a piece of *meow* Mabel: My name is Mabel, it rhymes with table, It also rhymes with glable it also rhymes with shmable Pack your bags and take a trip to Butt Island You gay bug, you're making me dying You're not a bug that sucks blood, you're just a wussy Just take a second to realize how much you suck, you little pussy I drained my sweat, blood, and other fluids To beat your cat butt, and no one knew it. Chris Kirkman: Chris here about to kick your ass in fucking fame! You're so unoriginal cause all your sweaters are the same! Smile Dip? More like Shitty Dip, know what I'm saying? This battle is most important battle I'm creatin'! Dipper Pines: Step away from my sister, and let me begin Are you the gay spotting queer bitching version of Finn? Are you accused of what you did, is really what you did? Now go away, you fucking piece of shit! Poll Who Won? Mabel & Dipper Pines Catbug & Chris Kirkman Trivia *Katie's mic quality was glitchy because Matthew had to record her in a call. *The hint for this battle was Ren and Stimpy vs Beavis and Butthead, but due to terrible lyrics and unfinished audio, Matthew changed the battle to Discord vs Ice King, only to have the battle redone for Season 2. Matthew did reveal the old lyrics to the battle, however, information of the audio is unknown. Karaoke Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 11 Category:Season 1 Category:Mabel Pines Category:Catbug Category:Dipper Pines Category:Chris Kirkman Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Katie Glasco Category:Justin Buckner